Although video chatting is possibly the most intimate way for separated family members to share a conversation, it is underused due to certain social barriers. Unlike with text messages, many people feel as though they need to have a very good reason to take up someone's time with a video chat before initiating one. And even if a good reason exists, the caller can feel anxiety before starting the call because the recipient may not be in a good environment to take a video call. As a result, many conversations end up being deferred to less interactive methods, creating missed opportunities for family members to connect more intimately. Traditional video chat has failed in replicating the spontaneous face-to-face conversations that arise from living in the same place.